


Mm

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus doesn’t like to waste resources.





	Mm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Gladio drinking Noct’s from a used condom right after sex” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7537198#cmt7537198).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He grunts and clutches at the sheets when Gladiolus pulls out of him, leaking a thin trail of lube and sweat, leaving him horribly _empty_. Gladiolus is far too thick to do anything but. It’s strange to feel so stretched and open, now that the high of sex is finished, and Noctis shivers as he pants, collapsing heavily down. 

Gladiolus looms over him, naked from head to toe and looking like something right out of a magazine. His slightly tanned skin is just as sweat-slicked, even though his stamina’s amazing. He doesn’t hold back anymore. Now he takes Noctis as hard as he can, and Noctis always mewls and begs right through it. Even thoroughly spent, utterly exhausted, a part of Noctis sort of wishes they were still going—Gladiolus buried balls-deep inside him and pounding him down into the mattress. 

Gladiolus runs a hand back through his dark mane. Another few dazed seconds, and he reaches to pull the condom off his flagging dick—Noctis hazily watches the thin latex roll over the mammoth girth of his lover’s cock. There’s a waste bin in the corner of the room that Gladiolus chucks it at, and his aim lands dead center. Noctis would clap if he could move. He usually falls asleep right afterwards. He knows he will soon. Gladiolus always fucks him too good not to.

Gladiolus’ eyes linger on the garbage, and he mutters after a moment, “’S a shame we still have to use those.”

Noctis sort of agrees. Sometimes he thinks about pumping Gladiolus full, or feeling Gladiolus’ cum coating his insides. They’ve been together long enough, and there’s enough trust built up. But he still mumbles, “Iggy would kill me if I didn’t.” And Ignis is too much of a permanent fixture in Noctis’ life to figure there’s no chance of him ever walking in on them. He already has more than once. 

Gladiolus’ face twists up. He turns his attention back to Noctis’ satiated body, and he grabs Noctis’ trim hip with one meaty hand, lifting it enough to reach underneath. Noctis rumbles out a whine as Gladiolus tugs his condom off. It’s sort of a relief to be free of it after, even though he probably would’ve fallen asleep with it on otherwise. Didn’t seem enough to bother with. He waits for Gladiolus to toss that for the garbage too.

Instead, Gladiolus lifts the used condom to his mouth, rolled up but stretched open by a large thumb and forefinger. Noctis’ eyes grow wide as Gladiolus’ tongue slips out and plunges down into the condom, swiping through the white mess that Noctis left there. Gladiolus gathers it up and sucks it back into his mouth, then tosses his whole had back to slide the gathered seed down between his lips. Suddenly, Noctis is hyper aware of just how broad and long Gladiolus’ pink tongue is, how talented, how powerful, and memories stir of having it _inside him_. He watches in rapt fascination as Gladiolus licks out every drop that Noctis spent, stretching the condom wider afterwards and wrinkling it up to clean everything out. When he’s finished, he even licks his hips.

He tosses the emptied condom at the garbage, glances idly at Noctis, and grunts, “Too bad, ‘cause you’re delicious.” A hot shiver runs down Noctis’ spine. His supposedly-flaccid cock twitches against the mattress. As exhausted as he is, he can’t help but wonder how long he would need to go again. 

He pushes tiredly up anyway, slumping as he sits, and crawls over to his shield. He turns Gladiolus towards him for a messy, salty kiss, and they descend back to the bed, right back where they started.


End file.
